Operation: Codenamed Marybell
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: When the zoo recieves a new penguin, things start to change. Kowalski feels something he has never felt before and Skipper finally understands the meaning of being a family. Can thses two help the new comer feel at home and maybe become a new family for her. Much better inside.
1. Chapter 1

Operation: codename Marybell

Life would go on without me in their lives, wouldn't it? Would they move on and forget about me, forget all the good times we shared, most likely they all would. Henry, Abby, Charley, Claire, even baby Meno. My whole family, my Whole life, they would be forgotten in due time. Leaving is the easy part; the hard part was knowing that you would never see your loved ones again. I had lived my life in the Detroit Michigan zoo since I was a chick and I never thought that I would leave it. The humans were sending me off to New York to be with a group of males, 4 from what I heard, but I didn't want to go. In my family I was the eldest and I looked after my younger brothers and sisters, but now I was leaving and that meant my younger brother Charley would now be the eldest. He would have to take care of them like I have for the last three years but he was so young I didn't know if he would be able to handle it. "Charley, promise me that you'll take good care of them. You're going to be the leader now and they'll need your guidance." I was speaking as soft as I could to him as I was taking one last look at my family as it was about to loose one more member. "But who will guide me? I need you sis." Charley's chocolate brown eyes started to water. Taking my left flipper to hold up his head and using my right to whip away his tears I smiled, how I would miss his beautiful eyes. "Don't cry Charley, just be strong. I had to go through this to when mom and papa went away, remember? And just like me you will find a way." but that was I lie, I never truly found my way back. Giving Charley and everyone else one last hug goodbye, I was lifted up and placed inside a box with a small slit on the side. As I was lifted up I saw how my family cried out for me. Turning away I listened to the men talking "yup this little birdie is going to New York. She'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." so New York was going to be my new home now. It didn't seem like a place for me, even if I had never been there before. I was always a country girl and a Tomboy at that, so a big loud city was never in my top ten places to live. To be honest, cities scared me like hell. As I was loaded up into a truck I set my head down on the floor and rapped my flippers around my sick feeling stomach. As the truck moved out I silently cried a few tears and tried to get some sleep. Knowing ever well that by the time I would wake up I would be in a new zoo and have a new life.

Kowalski's P.O.V:

It was a bright morning and I couldn't have made it any better, which I could if I wanted to with my weather ray. The sun's rays shown out past the cumulonimbus clouds, Jays and Robins flew over the zoo and today was our day off from training. Taking a swim in our pool, I saw that everyone else was on top the cement island either sleeping or doing what ever they though was a good morning activity. Jumping out of the water and shaking myself off I walked over to see that Skipper was sitting in a beach chair reading the newspaper, Private sleeping on a towel holding his plush Lunicorn doll, and Rico was playing his stupid video game he took out of the lost and found. Looking out of our habitat, as the humans called it, I saw that the lemurs were jumping up and down on their bouncy house being as crazy as ever, I saw the otter pen which was home to our friend Marlene who was practicing her dives, and I saw the chimps playing a good game of chess, which from the look on Phil's face Mason was winning. Looking around some more I saw that Alice was coming our way with a large crate. "Skipper, Alice is approaching and fast!" as Skipper tossed his paper and chair out of the habitat; he walked over to Private and shook him awake. As Private woke he quickly stuffed his doll down the fishbowl door and came to stand next to me, Rico on the other hand didn't move a muscle. "Rico!" Skipper shouted loud enough to snap Rico out of his game world and to start a ringing in my earholes. As Rico swallowed his game he came over with a grunt. "Orry." Skipper paid it no mind as he turned to face the coming Alice. "Cute and Cuddly Boys." as we put on our show Alice place the wooden plank down and walked over with the crate. "Well here we are." as Alice placed the box down roughly she pulled out a crowbar and opened the top of the crate. After about one minute and two point five seconds, Alice got bored. "Well, are you coming out?" receiving no reply, Alice groaned and walked out of area and left the box opened. Walking to the box I saw that there was a note that said "live animal. Handle with Care." Listening closely I could hear something breathing inside the box. "Well Kowalski, what is it?" turning around to answer Skipper I smiled "it seems we have a guest with us here Skipper but who I don't know." Skipper looked over at the box and walked over. "Well then go in and see if it's a spy or not." before I could say 'why me?' Skipper tossed me up into the box and I landed with a thud. Standing up I saw that only part of the box had light for me to see and the other part was deep darkness. Looking over into the darkness I saw two dazzling deep dark blue eyes and the next thing I knew was that I was being smacked, punched, kicked, and finally hurdled out of the box through the wall. "Fish and Chips! Kowalski how many flippers am I holding up?" "To be correct Skipper we only have two so it would be impossible to say anymore then that." as Skipper helped me up he smiled "your fine. But what was in that box?" looking over to the box I saw that nothing was coming out. Walking up to it I motioned for everyone else to follow. As we reached the back of the box Skipper placed his flippers on it. "Okay men, were going to give this maniac a good toss up." as we placed our flippers on the crate Skipper counted off "1... 2 … 3!" as we pushed it over we heard a loud thud and a yelp come from the front. As we rushed over to the sound what we saw was a little shocking. There standing in front of us was a medium sized penguin, a girl penguin. Everybody looked surprised to see this but not as much as me. She looked scared, too scared to be the one who had given that beating but she was the only one to come out. Looking at her I saw that she was the one who did attack me because I saw her eyes the same bright dazzling eyes that attacked me. But that's not the reason I was looking her over. She looked … amazing. She had this way that if the sun hit her eyes a way they would sparkle like diamonds, she had a white stripe on her right flipper but not on her left, she had theses series of black dots around her neck that almost looked like she was wearing a necklace and above her left eye she had a black diamond shaped dot. Her overall look was perfect. "Now calm down. We don't want to hurt you." snapping back into reality I heard Skipper and noticed that we were moving forward towards her but as we took one step forward she would take one step back. But finally we had her at the edge of the cement island. "Okay now, there's no where to go. So now just" but as Skipper took that next step she backed up and fell into the water but as she did she hit her head against the bars. A loud splash was heard and we went over to see if she was alright. But she didn't surface and we couldn't see her anywhere. "Skippah, she's not swimming!" Private was right she must have hit her head harder then I thought. Before anyone of my comrades could think I jumped in and swam for the bottom. As I reached the bottom I saw that she was laying there not moving a muscle. Looking closely I saw that she had a small bump on the back of her head. As I reached her I saw that she was slowly waking up. As she opened her eyes she saw me and tried to move away but I took hold of her and she saw that I meant no harm. As she aloud me to take hold of her I saw that she had been under longer then she needed to be and was running out of air. As I swam as fast as I could I could feel her holding in her last seconds of her air. Then finally, we broke surface. As she took in large gulps of air I swam us to the island block and placed her on it. As I jumped up I shook myself dry only to be redrenched by the girl penguin how sat back down after she finished. "Nice quick thinking on your part Kowalski." as Skipper said this I redried myself. "Now let's get down to business." Skipper looked over at the young penguin but before he could do anything she ran behind me and a hold of my flipper. "Skipper, let me try." Skipper smiled and shook his head, "Fine, see if you can do better to crack this nut." turning around to face our guest I saw that she had red marks under her eyes, 'she must have been crying' I thought to myself. "Hello, my name is Kowalski, would you kindly tell me your name?" the girl looked down at her feet and said nothing. As I was about to take defeat she spoke "Pearl, you can call me Pearl if you want." Smiling I placed my flipper on her shoulder "Pearl. That's a nice name you have." looking up she shook her head "it's not a nice name. I just said you could call me that … O-only if you want to that is." She had spunk I liked that. "Well, that is fine by me." hearing cough I turned around to Skipper and the other waiting to be introduced. "Oh, Pearl these are my friends: Skipper, Private, and Rico." each of them gave her a wave and a hello, and then Skipper came over. "Well _Pearl, _mind telling us why your here?" looking away Pearl answered him "Zoo trade. They sent me here to trade with one of your reptiles. I'm from another zoo." skipper looked at her like he was talking to a liar, good thing she wasn't looking. "What zoo did you come from?" still not looking him in the eyes she answered him "Detroit, Michigan." Skipper snapped from being an interrogator to a surprised happy man. "Your Sidney and June's kid aren't you?" Pearl looked up with a surprised look "you knew my mom and papa?" Skipper smiled but I knew it was one of his acts he would use to fake his enemy's. "Your dad Sidney, or Sid, was my younger brother. He used to send me photos of his family along time ago. You look a lot like him." I always knew that Skipper had family out there but I never thought I would meet one in person. Pearl gave him a smile "so your uncle Skippy papa would tell me about?" I had to hold back a strong urge to laugh and from the looks of it so were Rico and Private. "Hehe, yeah that was my brother's nickname for me but you can call me Skipper cadet." as Skipper looked her over I saw that he had this look on him that showed he still didn't trust her. "Now if I know my brother he would have trained for these so, why are you here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl's P.O.V:

", So why are you here?" Why what? Why I was here or why my Papa didn't send in a letter to tell him, I looked at the penguin with a dirty look. What, didn't he know? He saw the look I gave him and stopped smiling "you didn't hear what happened did you?" the older Penguin looked at me with a puzzling look, Papa was right he could be slow at times. "hear what? What do you mean?" I let a tear fall down my face, luckily I was wet so he didn't notice. "Mom and Papa were sent away." the look of the older penguin said it all, he didn't know. "when did this happen?" rubbing my marked flipper I answered him. " Date:April 10, 2008. Time: 400 hours. They didn't even have enough time to say goodbye." normally I wouldn't say it like that but i had this weird feeling of wanting to impress the tall penguin behind me and to rub the horrible news in the leader's face. "very impressive that you memorized all that , but sorry to hear that." looking behind me I saw that the tall one looked impressed, and something in me lifted up but I didn't know what. But it didn't last long until I remembered what we were talking about. The leader spoke up again but this time he did looked concerned, whether it was for me or my Papa I don't know. "do you know where?" "No" I answered him coldly but I wish I did. The older penguin look at me and smiled "well, your here so lets make so lets make the best of this and get you situated." I gave him a fake smile, I didn't like the thought of being here, I knew that this place would never be my true home and that my real family was left behind. "well come on boys, lets show her around the place." walking over o a fish bowl the short one pushed it away to show a hole that went down. One by one they all went down into the hole and I followed suit. Back home, our HQ was above our habitat in the ceiling and it didn't just stop there. It also went over to our neighbors habitat and those were the monkeys. Once inside, I saw how it looked completely different from ours back home. They had a tv, which mom wouldn't allow because she thought of it as a stupid useless device, they had a table made out of cement, back home ours was made out of wood and it had carvings on it of whales and seals which always scared my younger brothers, they had bunks that went into the wall, our HQ we had actual bunk beds that were older then they zoo I think, and they had a fridge, back home we would just eat when ever the human would feed us and we never held onto our food. "Nice place you have here. It's big, Really Big." the one named Rico nodded "eh he, Bigly Roobo, seme wit ur's?" smiling I nodded, "nah, back home it was just a little bit smaller but it was alright." everyone turned turned to look at me and Rico and they all had this weird look on their faces, what can't a penguin have a nice conversation with a odd ball. "you can understand Rico then?" the short one, I think he said his name was private, asked. "yeah, I have a … friend back home who has problems speaking so I have learned to understand gibberish very well. One word can mean this and this word means that, not that hard." I was going to say my brother Meno but I noticed that Skipper hadn't mentioned the rest of my family, so either he was playing me for a fool or he didn't know about them. So I just played along and I just wanted to get over with my old life and that meant I had to forget the names of my family. And the faster I forgot their names the quicker this pain in my heart would go away.

Later that night, after Rico had spatted up a hammock for me to sleep in (which was kind of cool and gross at the same time) I lay awake thinking them all. Pulling a picture I had out from under my pillow, I looked at it with sad eyes. In the photo was everyone I held dear to me, the boys were being their crazy selves as they made faces in the photo and the girls were being as calm and happy as ever. Thinking to myself I promised myself that if I wanted to get on with my life I had to forget everything about my past and that meant I had to forget their names, everyone of them. "that's it, I need some air."

jumping out of my hammock I walked over to the door to go out for a bit. Once outside, I took a good look at the sky. There were so many stars that I started to get dizzy, back home we never went outside very much and when we did I still never saw so many stars. Sitting down I let my feet soak in the water, life would get better wouldn't it? I was hoping it would. Then out of nowhere I just started to bawl my eyes out, I knew this wasn't proper for a penguin to cry and I had to be strong but I just couldn't stop them from falling. Papa had always told me that I had to be strong and never cry, crying showed weakness and that meant I was weak. But right now I wasn't listening to what Papa said, I needed to cry, I had to cry. Then I heard the sound of metal scrapping cement.

Kowalski's P.O.V:

(15 minutes before) it was late, maybe about midnight, and I had a hard time sleeping. Every sound was amplified by 1000. Rico's snoring, the fridge's hum, even the sound of the door opening. Wait Opening?! Turning around I saw Pearl opening the door and crawling out. "what's she doing?" I asked myself. Jumping down from my bunk, I saw something near her hammock. Walking over, I saw that it was a picture of six happy penguins. In the picture there were three boys, two girls, and Pearl who had this smile on her face that showed nothing but happiness. Looking at the boys I saw that everyone of them had a goofy look on them and the youngest of the bunch, a baby, was sitting in Pearls flippers. The boys had a diamond over their eyes just like Pearl did but each of the boys looked different from the next, one was smaller, one was bigger, and the last one which was on the youngest one was over the other eye. The girls were just smiling and sitting down calmly in front of Pearl and the boys, one of them was looking up at the boys and she looked really annoyed but she still had her smile on. The girls had the same eyes like Pearl a deep dark blue. The only thing that made Pearl look unique was her black spots that made up her necklace on her chest. Even at her age Pearl looked more like a mother to these young ones then a sister, at least I think that's what she is to them. Placing the picture under my pillow, I then remembered that Pearl had gone outside. Going up and moving the fish bowl, I saw Pearl by the water sitting down and … she was crying? Closing the door I walked over to her, "Pearl, are you okay?" she quickly turned her head towards me and tried to wipe away her tears. "Kowalski! Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just …" she stopped and looked back at the water. Sitting down next to her I saw how badly she was crying. Her whole face was drenched in tears and her eyes had turned a puffy red. "do you want to talk about it?" I knew I wasn't the best person to talk to her about stuff like this, that would be Private,but I just felt like she needed to talk just to me. She gave a quiet sniff and rubbed her beak. "it's nothing really, it's just that … when I was taken away I had to leave some very special friends behind." the picture I found. "and now that I'm here I know that I'll … I'll," "you'll never see them again?" she closed her eyes and she nodded, then she started to cry again. " I already lost my Mom and Papa , now I have to lose them! Haven't I lost enough already? It just hurts so much to think of their names, I don't even want to think of them! The quicker I forget about them the faster this pain will go away." placing a flipper on her shoulder I pulled her close. She looked up at me as I whipped away her falling tears. "I'm sorry, but forgetting about them isn't the answer. Forgetting about them is the one thing you shouldn't do, if you do you'll forget all the good memories that you shared with them. Even science knows this." she fell silent and I could tell she had stopped her crying. "how about this, we talk about this for a little bit and then we'll go inside and go to sleep? Sound good?" nodding her head, she sat up and we started to talk about her past and about the ones she had lost. I had planed it to just be a quick talk but it was far from it.

**I think this is a new one for Kowalski. He never really shows emotion does he? **


End file.
